The Potions Master
by Silvermoon Dragonfairy
Summary: Hermione notices something wrong with the Potions Master, and it brings the two closer together. HGSS romance COMPLETE
1. Snape's Dark Secrets

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
The school year was had only just begun three weeks ago, and Hermione was already behind in her studying. She was only halfway through the next chapter in the new DADA book, as well as Transfiguration, and she was going to have to buckle down and study hard if she was going to be prepared for class tomorrow.  
  
It was still warm outside, albeit cloudy, and with Fred and George in the common room, Hermione decided it was best to study outside.  
  
It was nearly half past five when she decided to go back inside and started getting her things together. When she looked up, she noticed a shadow move out of the castle. Hermione had to squint before she recognized the figure to be the Potions Master. She steeled herself as she continued on her way back to the castle, expecting for Professor Snape to find a reason to take points from Gryffindor.  
  
Excpet that when he passed her, Professor Snape completely ignored her. Hermione turned slightly to look at him in shock, and was even more surprised to see his face wet as he hurried off to who-knew-where. Hermione wanted to ignore what was going on, but something in her wanted to follow and see what could make such a cold man cry.  
  
"Hermione?" She jumped at the sound of her name, and turned to see Ron. "Are you all right?" Rather than explain, Hermione shoved her bag into Ron's arms.  
  
"Take this," She commanded, "There's something I need to look into."  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Severus found a secluded area where he could finally be alone. Draco, his favorite pupil and lover, had died only thirty minutes ago.  
  
iFlashback, two days ago/i  
  
Potions started as it always had. Severus warned his students that they would be making a dangerous potion, and not to let any of it touch their skin, because even the smallest drop anywhere on them could kill them if not treated immeaditly and properly.  
  
Normally, Severus would have expected Neville Longbottom to make such a drastic error, but this time, it was not. Instead, it was the one he cared for most.  
  
There was a clatter, and Severus turned quickly to glower at Neville, expecting it to be his cauldron that had been tipped over. When it wasn't, he snapped at the boy, demanding what he had done.  
  
"Professor!" Comyna Rassia cried, pointing in Draco's direction. After Nerville, Comyna was probably the clumsiest student in his class, but she was a Slytherin, and so Snape forgave her mishalps most of the time.  
  
This time, however, she had gone beyond forgiveness. She obviously knocked over the cauldron, but that in itself was not the worst part.  
  
The deadly potion had spilt all over Draco. Malfoy sat with his mouth wide open, and the students whispered quietly to each other.  
  
"Silence!" Severus shouted. As much as he wanted to carry Draco to the hospital wing, Severus knew better than to risk the potion touching him too. He cast a levetating charm on Draco's stool, and took him to the hospital wing that way.  
  
When they got there, Draco begged Severus to stay, but he left anyway. It frightened him that his beloved was dying, so he hurried back to his class and demanded all the students leave quickly, giving Comyna detention for the next month.  
  
iTwo days later, 30 minutes before begining of story/i  
  
Severus finally gathered his courage and went to the hospital wing. Draco looked dead already, except that he gave a weak smile when he saw Severus.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" he asked hoarsly.  
  
"I was afraid. We can't let anyone know about us." Severus whispered quickly. "I had to make it look like I don't care too much." Draco nodded, and smiled again.  
  
"It was nice to see you one last time, Sev." He murmured back. Severus took Draco's hand, and Draco squeezed lightly before sighing. His face went slack and his head fell over. Severus sat there for awhile before he could finally stand and coldly informed Madam Pomfey of the situation.  
  
Severus hurried out of the castle, silent tears falling shortly after he exited Hogwarts.  
  
iEnd Flashback/i  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Hermoine finally caught up with Professor Snape, and was surprised to see him crying.  
  
"Professor? Are you--" She began, but he turned quickly and snarled at her.  
  
"Stupid girl!" He hissed, "Can you not see I want to be alone?" Hermione shrank back and hurried back to the castle. 


	2. Hermione Investigates

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
Pop quiz! What time did Draco die? You should know the answer if you payed attention, and if not, read chapter 1 again. I'll dedicate the next chapter to everyone who answers correcetly before I post it, in this area up here next time. So send in your answers by email or review.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked. Hermione had just gotten back to the common room, still a bit shaken from being yelled at.  
  
"What do you mean?" She countered, as Ron gave back her bag.  
  
"You just dumped your bag on me without any warning and no explaination of where you were going," Ron explained, "and I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Nothing's going on," Hermione snapped. "I just was doing some research for Herbology, thats all."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me." Ron fumed, and stomped out of the room.  
  
"He's only worried about you, Hermione." Harry said, once Ron had gone. "He is your friend, after all."  
  
"I know," Hermione sighed, sitting in front of the fire. "Will you tell him I'm sorry? I just was thinking about something and he broke my concentration." Harry nodded, and went upstairs after Ron.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
When Severus had finished crying, he headed back to the castle and to his room. He felt very tired all of a sudden, and wanted to sleep.  
  
He continually dreamt about Draco. Every time, Draco would be just within an arm's reach, and then he'd disappear. Every time, Severus would wake up suddenly, and cry himself to sleep.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Draco died yesterday." Ron said to Hermione, as they hurried to Potions. He had forgiven her, and they were talking again. "That might have somthing to do with what you saw yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows Malfoy was Professor Snape's favorite student." Harry agreed, "Some people said there was something more between them." Hermione wrinkled her nose at Harry's suggestion.  
  
"Besides, what do you care?" Ron asked, "He'd do anything just to get the three of us expelled!" Hermione nodded, but the fact that she had seen the Potions Master cry made her want to believe that maybe he wasn't as horrible as her friends thought.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus was glad when class was finally over, so he could finally be alone. Except one student wouldn't leave him by himself.  
  
"Miss Granger, leave my class room, now!" He shouted, expecting the same reaction he had recieved earlier. Hermione looked frightened, but she didn't move. Finally she headed towards the door, but before she left, Hermione turned towards him.  
  
"I just wanted to say I was sorry about Draco..." She whispered, looking at her feet. "Even if he was a teacher's pet... and even if you don't really like me and my friends much." With that, she left.  
  
Severus didn't know how to react to it. She had offered sympathy, but insulted Draco at the same time. He decided it would be best to ignore the incident, but he couldn't. What on earth could have motivated Hermione to do such a thing?  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Okay, okay, I know. No HG/SS romance yet. Please be paitent, it will happen... eventually.  
  
"Why did you leave me?" he asked hoarsly.  
  
"I was afraid. We can't let anyone know about us." Severus whispered quickly. "I had to make it look like I don't care too much." Draco nodded, and smiled again.  
  
"It was nice to see you one last time, Sev." He murmured back. Severus took Draco's hand, and Draco squeezed lightly before sighing. His face went slack and his head fell over. Severus sat there for awhile before he could finally stand and coldly informed Madam Pomfey of the situation.  
  
Severus hurried out of the castle, silent tears falling shortly after he exited Hogwarts.  
  
iEnd Flashback/i  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Hermoine finally caught up with Professor Snape, and was surprised to see him crying.  
  
"Professor? Are you--" She began, but he turned quickly and snarled at her.  
  
"Stupid girl!" He hissed, "Can you not see I want to be alone?" Hermione shrank back and hurried back to the castle. 


	3. Late Night Confession

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
This chapter dedicated to...  
  
No one, because no one answered my question.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus felt guilty. It had been only a month since Draco had died, and yet he had found himself daydreaming about someone else already. He always kept a picture of Draco in the inside pocket of his robes, and he took it out now.  
  
"Forgive me, love," Severus whispered. "I know you would want me to move on with my life. It's just..." He sat on his bed, and looked away from the picture. It was almost as hard admitting his transgression to the picture as would have been if Draco had been there in real life. Several moments passed before Severus could get his voice again.  
  
"It's just I've fallen in love with someone...you wouldn't aprove of." Severus finished. He knew that would make Draco curious, and he looked at the picture again. "It's Hermione Granger."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione felt even more uncomfortable in Potions than usual. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that she had offered sympathy to Professor Snape, who had hated her and her friends ever since they started Hogwarts, or if it was his sudden change in attitude towards her. Either way, she couldn't bear to look at Professor Snape all during class.  
  
When class was finally dismissed, she hurried to gather her things. She began to walk towardsthe door with Harry and Ron, when she felt a slight tug on her bag, and turned around.  
  
"You dropped something," Lavender Brown explained, "I was just putting it back in your bag for you." Hermione smiled and nodded, relieved. She had thought for sure she had gotten detention for not paying attention in class.  
  
But then again, why hadn't she?  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
*That Night*  
  
Hermione had opened her bag to get her homework after dinner, and found a annonymus note asking her to go outside. At first, she decided not to go, believeing it to be a practical joke of Lavender's. It was Ron and Harry's curiosity that had changed her mind.  
  
"We can all three sneak out under Harry's invisibility cloak," Ron planned, "And while this mystery person comes out to meet you, Harry and I will remain hidden so that we can make sure you're all right."  
  
So here she was, freezing cold, and wondering how much longer until this person came to see her.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus couldn't bring himself to go out and meet Hermione. He still felt guilty, as if Draco was holding him back. He took out the picture and sat on the bed.  
  
"I love her, Draco." He whispered, "Please, just leat me move on. You'll always be special to me, but I want to be with Hermione now." Severus felt as if a weight had been lifted from him, and he headed outside.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Let's go inside." Hermione whispered. "Their not coming." She went over to the tree where she had taken off the cloak, but before Harry could get to her, she heard someone clear their throat. She turned quickly to see Professor Snape and looked down at her feet, expecting the inevitable.  
  
/Miss Granger, 25 points form Gryffindor for breaking curfew. Now get back inside./ She thought.  
  
"Miss Granger," Professor Snape began, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."  
  
"What?" She demanded, and was certain she heard some movement that could only be Harry and Ron.  
  
"I believe you recieved my note?" He asked calmly, and she nodded. "I have something that I've been wanting to say for awhile."  
  
"And that is?" Hermione asked hesitantly, expecting detention. Professor Sanpe stepped closer and kissed her on the lips. Hermione stumbled away, and fell on her bum.  
  
Kneeling next to her, Snape leaned close and whispered, "I love you."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Well, that's another chapter done and over with! Hope you like it! 


	4. Confused

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I appreciate that those of you who didn't like certain parts of the story showed me respect in telling me so. I'm also glad that you all seem to enjoy it so much.  
  
So, despite the fact no one participated in my pop quiz, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed my story thus far.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, and she stared at Professor Snape for a short while before she was able to speak at all.  
  
"I'm cold..." She murmured, realizing that was not the appropriate answer after such a confession as Snape had made. She should have slapped him, or at least said something to directly let him know she didn't feel the same way. Excpet, she felt all of a sudden scared and wanted to go back inside. Snape sighed, a puff of white air appearing as he did, and he offered a hand to Hermione to help her up.  
  
"I'll walk you back to your common room." He replied.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus kept his word. Minerva met him outside the common room, and was genuially surprised to see him returning Hermione without trying to get her in trouble.  
  
"She's feeling ill," He stated coldly, wondering how much of a lie that really was. "I took her to see Madam Pomfey. A few days rest should have her well again."  
  
"Thank you, Severus." Minerva said. "I'll make sure she gets it."  
  
Severus went back to his room, burning with embarassment. On his dresser was the picture of Malfoy.  
  
/She refused you, didn't she?/ Draco seemed to mock, /What did you expect? You've never been kind to that girl or her little twerp friends./  
  
"I had to tell her, Draco." Severus tried to explain.  
  
/You did not have to,/ Draco countered, /Because you don't really love her./ Severus shook his head in contempt.  
  
"You would be jealous wouldn't you?" Severus accused. He held the picture for a moment before placing it face down on the dresser.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Professor McGonagall made Hermione go straight to bed, so she didn't get to talk to Harry or Ron until the next morning.  
  
"You should have punched him." Ron whispered angrily over breakfast. Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"If I had, I would have gotten expelled." She whispered back.  
  
"I know it sounds strange coming from us, Hermione," Harry murmured, "But maybe you should follow the advice you're always giving us. Maybe you should go see Professor Dumbledor." Hermione just sighed, and a silence fell between the trio.  
  
/I can't do it, Harry./ Hermione apolgized mentally, /I just can't. It may sound strange coming from me, but I think I may be in love with him too./  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Anyway, I've got writer's block. Don't worry, I'll think of something soon. I'm probably going to read over this chapter later and hate it, so don't be surprised if I change it a little and repost. 


	5. A Cold and a Confession

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
This chapter dedicated to DragonRose, who took the time to answer my question, even though it had been updated when she read it.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione later found out, by a slip of the tounge, that Harry had lit a small fire to keep Ron and himself warm while they were waiting outside the night before. They felt better than Hermione, but they were still tired. Hermione, however, had a bad headache and a slightly unsettled stomach.  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate through out the day, but her thoughts keep drifting back to Professor Snape and the night before. Harry continually had to shake her from her concentration to tell her that class had ended.  
  
Transfiguration came, and Professor McGonagall frowned upon seeing Hermione enter the class. She pulled Hermione aside, and told her she looked simply dreadful.  
  
"Overworking yourself, most likely. I know your schoolwork is important to you, but you need rest." Professor McGonagall chided, "Now head back to your bed. Don't worry, I'll give you extra time to work on your assignments."  
  
Hermione gathered her things and went out. Standing seemed to make her sickness worse, and it was all Hermione could do to set one foot in front of the other. Eventually Hermione came to a door.  
  
"Wormswort." She murmured, before stepping inside.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice asked. It was familar, but Hermione couldn't place it. She leaned against the wall wearily.  
  
"Wormswort. The password." Hermione explained, before another wave of nausea hit her. "I'm going to bed." Hermione turned to go to the girls dorms and walked directly into a desk. Two arms reached out and kept her from falling.  
  
"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" The voice demanded in a slightly annoyed tone. The arms drew her close, and lifted her easily. Hermione leaned closer to the body that held her.  
  
"This is Gryffindor Tower." She replied. The nasuea left slowly, but she still felt sick. "I need to go to bed."  
  
"This is the potions classroom." The voice sighed, and Hermione realized she was moving. She looked up to see Professor Snape's face. She felt ashamed and didn't say anything the entire trip back, until Snape finally said, "Wormswort."  
  
The painting of the Fat Lady swung open, and Professor Snape set Hermione on her feet. Without thinking, Hermione let herself fall back against him, laying her arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you, too," She murmured. "I didn't realize it until this morning." Severus pulled away slightly, and looked down at Hermione.  
  
"Go to bed, love. You need to rest." He muttered back. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and Severus helped her climb through the porthole into Gryiffindor Tower.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus sighed heavily as the portrait swung shut. He wasn't sure to be happy about Hermione's words, or to pass them off. She was, after all, sick, and a fever could make people dillusional.  
  
Before he had time to consider it, Severus felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a serious Albus Dumbledor.  
  
"Come with me, Severus." Albus comanded softly. "We need to get to work."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Forward and onward. I finally got over my writer's block, and I know what I'm going to do in the next chapter, so all you have to do is wait until I get it typed and posted. Til then! 


	6. Is this Farewell?

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
I meant to make this the last chapter, but it didn't work.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
The next day, Hermione had recovered enough to go to classes. She knew she wouldn't be able to say anything, but the chance to see Professor Snape again was enough to get her through the day.  
  
Potions came, and they had a subsitute. Hermione was heartbroken, and it showed on her face, because Harry asked what was the matter. Hermione shook her haead and said that it was nothing; she had merely forgotten to add something to her essay for Defense Against Dark Arts.  
  
That evening, as she sat with Ron and Harry near the common room fire, she asked in the most careless voice she could muster what they thought happened to Snape. It hurt Hermione to pretend not to care, but she didn't want her friends to know that she secretly loved him.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" Harry asked, as he sat across from Ron and Hermione near the common room fire, "Professor Snape's been fired."  
  
"It's about time. The ugly git deserved it." Ron replied, then stared at Hermione in amazement, and asked "What's wrong with you?" Because it had finally registered to her what Harry had said. Hermione had lept to her feet, and a terrible squeaking sound had escaped her throat.  
  
Hermione ran out of the common room and out of Gryffindor Tower, despite Harry and Ron protesting. She continued past jeering Slytherins, not caring about anything but that she might be losing Severus forever.  
  
Hermione eventually found herself frozen outside his room. She tried to calm down, and eventually gathered the courage to step inside. Severus was packing trunk.  
  
"Oh, Severus..." Hermione choked.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus paused to regain his composure. He had expected this somewhat, but he hadn't expected it to be so hard. He continued packing.  
  
"Hermione." He responded calmly. When she didn't respond, he caved in and turned around. Hermione's face was skewed and red from holding back tears. He raised an eybrow and tried to keep from being emotional. "You've heard, then." He turned back to his trunk.  
  
"Why?" Hermione demanded, unsatified with simply knowing.  
  
"Albus heard about Draco and me..." Severus explained, quickly adding, "and us. Your friend Harry skipped a class to tell him. There are some things that Albus will not tolerate, love, and a teacher/student relationship is one of them." Severus closed the trunk and locked it, and turned to say something more, but Hermione suddenly grabbed him around the middle and hugged him tight.  
  
"It can still work. Even muggles can maintain long distance relationships, and those work out often enough." She explained, not bothering to look up at him. Severus rolled his eyes, and tried to pry Hermione free so that he could look her in the eyes, but her grip was too strong, and he did not wish to hurt her.  
  
"I'm not moving far away, Hermione." Severus sighed crossly, rubbing the corners of his eyes. "I'm moving to a small flat in Hogsmede.." Hermione loosend her hold, and looked up at him sadly, and he kisssed her on the forehead.  
  
"Are you ready, Severus?" Both Severus and Hermione jumped at the sound of Albus's voice.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Review please! I enjoy hearing your comments. 


	7. It Might Just Work After All

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
Another chapter, yay!  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione watched as Albus magically lifted Severus's trunk into the carriage before climbing in. Severus followed, and as he closed the door, his eyes met hers. Hermione gave half a smile, and wanted to say something, but the carriage began to move away before she had the chance. Instead, she stared after the carriage as it tumbled down the road.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus turned back around and leaned back into his seat when the castle was no longer visible. Albus sat across from him, watching the scenery go by, humming "The Flight of the Bumblebee". Severus grunted angrily and looked out the opposite window.  
  
"Sulking never suited you, Severus." Albus commented. Severus remained silent for a few moments, before he realized something, and he smirked.  
  
/Hermione's become like her friends./ Severus thought, /This won't change anything./  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, as he sat next to her for dinner. "You haven't spoken to me all day!"  
  
"What do you care?" Hermione hissed quietly, "What do you care that you got Snape fired?"  
  
"Come on, Hermione," Ron murmured, "If anything, I would have thought you would have been happy about this, especially after what he had done to you the other night." Hermione looked up at Ron and could tell by the look on his face that he had realized Harry's mistake. Hermione looked away from them and down at her plate to hide her tears. She shook her head slowly.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't care." Hermione said as she stood up. "I'm not hungry." Hermione hurried out of the great hall and into the Gryffindor common room. She cried for awhile, until a thought came to her. Harry had the invisbility cloak and the Maurader's Map. She could easily get to Hogsmede unnoticed. "But I don't know his address!" Hermione groaned, and stumbled up the to the girl's dorm before anyone would notice her.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Under normal circumstances, Severus would loved for a Gryffindor to be sneaking out of the castle after curfew so that he could take points away from their house. But the circumstances had changed, and this was Hermione. He would not see her in class any longer, so instead he wrote to her. In the letter was his address and instructions to find him on the next trip to Hogsmede. Severus felt strange encouraging someone to break the rules, but it had to be done.  
  
"Come, Laylah." Severus commanded, and a barred owl flew onto it's perch. He tied the letter to Laylah's leg. "Go to Hogwarts, and give this letter to Hermione." Laylah hootted importantly and flew out the window.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
One more chapter to go! Hope you enjoyed this one, please review! 


	8. The Curtain Falls

I do not own the "Harry Potter" series or any of the characters. Only the story idea is my own.  
  
Yay, last chapter!   
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione was surprised to find an owl sitting oh her bed, cleaning it's feathers. It was light colored with wide, dark circles around its eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked defensively. The owl looked at her and hooted frustratedly, holding out it's leg. Hermione took the note attached to the bird's leg off, and shortly after ruffling it's feathers, it flew off. After reading the note, Hermione snuck into the boy's dorm and took Harry's cloak and the Maurader's Map, hiding them in her robes. After what he had done to Severus, she didn't care how he felt.  
  
Back in the girls dorm, she wrote a note simply letting Severus know she would see him soon, conviently forgetting to mention that it would be that night. She heard voices in the common room and jumped. Putting on the invibility cloak, Hermione went out of Gryffindor Tower to the school's owl house. She wasn't in the mood to speak with Harry.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Severus paced through his new flat anxiously. Hermione had written back, but she did not say anything about the next Hogsmede trip. He did not write a reply; it was almost certain it would never reach her in time. All he could do was be paitent.  
  
/Why, then, am I so anxious?/ Severus asked himself, passing the window and looking out. Laylah hooted quizzingly, and Severus glared at her.  
  
"Be quiet," Severus huffed, "I've got too much to worry about as it is." Laylah ruffled her feathers irratibly, but obeyed. Severus fell in to the chair next to the window and rubbed his eyes. "Something bad is going to happen, Laylah. I don't know what, but I can feel it."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione managed to slip into Honeydukes just before closing time, take off the invisibility cloak, and slip out the door unnoticed.   
  
At once, Hermione felt a presence behind her, and as much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. Up until that point Hermione had not worried because she had been under the invisiblity cloak, but now she felt vunerable, and whoever was following her had already seen her.  
  
Hermione ran through Hogsmede before she got to Severus' flat, and pounded on desperately.  
  
"Game over." Came a worn out voice from behind. Hermione turned to see a exhausted Comnya pointing a wand threateningly at her. "You have no right to be in love with Snape. He's mine."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked wildly.  
  
"The rumors...the note on your bed..." Comnya grinned wickedly, holding up Severus' letter, "and the fact that you are here right now. Leave him alone. He's mine."  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Severus knew instictivly who it was. He pushed himself from the chair and opened the door. Without looking past Hermione, or even really looking at Hermione herself, he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in.  
  
"I told you..." He began, but was interupted.  
  
"AVADA KERDAVRA!" There was a flash of green light and terrible pain, and Severus knew no more.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Hermione screamed. Severus fell to the ground, and Comyna dropped her wand.  
  
The rest passed in a whirl. It semmed only a few moments before the dementors came and applied the Dementor's Kiss to Comyna, and Severus' body was take to be prepared for the funeral.  
  
Professor Dumbledor came and took Hermione back to Hogwarts. The entire way, they didn't speak, until she went to his office.  
  
"I'm going to be expelled, aren't I?" Hermione sobbed. "First I loose Severus, then I loose school too."  
  
"You won't be expelled, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledor replied calmly. "You will merely be suspended until next year. I cannot allow one of Hogwart's best students to loose a good education, even under these circumstances." Hermione still couldn't bare to look Dumbledor in the eye. He filled a form explaing Hermione's transgression and the punishment, and she signed it to show she understood and accepted it.  
  
Ron and Harry were waiting for her outside Professor Dumbledor's office.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" Ron asked, "What happend?" Hermione shook her head and fought back the tears.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happend." Hermione replied, continuing to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. "I'll see you next year, okay?"  
  
"Next year!?" Harry exlaimed, "What do you mean next year?"  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione shouted, "If you hadn't gone running to tell Dumbledor about Severus and me, none of this would have ever happened!" Hermione stopped and caught her breath for a moment. "I never want to speak to you again, Harry Potter." Harry shrank away from Hermione. She continued to glare at him before remembering Ron was there as well. She turned and hugged Ron. "I'll see you next year." Hermione murmured, and went to pack her trunk.  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
~~~^*^~~~THE END~~~^*^~~~~  
  
~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~~^*^~  
  
Okay, please don't hate me forever. I'd like to say thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviewers.  
  
Also, to all the artists who sang the songs below, because these songs inspired this story.   
  
"Cry"--Mandy Moore (Snape's Dark Secrets, Chapter 1)  
  
"I'm With You"--Avril Lavigne (Late Night Confessions, Chapter 4)  
  
"What Do We Wish On Now?"--TrueVibe (Is This Farewell?, Chapter 7)  
  
Thank you all. 


End file.
